Wrong
by 9aza
Summary: One of 28 prompts. Sequel to Gone. 20 years after they bonded and 3 years after his death, she realized he was wrong.


A/N: I've finally written the sequel to Gone! :D Sorry it took so long, I was distracted by my other stories. I finished this at close to one in the morning so sorry about the mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

**Wrong**

"_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,_

_Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,_

_'Coz I got time while she got freedom,_

_'Coz when a heart breaks no it don't break even."_

-The Script

"_Are you sure you want to do this?," Dia asked him. _

_Starscream nodded._

"_But I thought you said that if two sparks bond and if one of them dies, then so does the other," she said._

"_I did say that."_

"_Then why bond with me? I'll just die in thirty years, at least, and you'll die too," she pointed out._

"_Well…normally that would be the case, but not in this one," said Starscream._

"_I-I don't understand."_

"_I'm saying that it is possible in a young bond, to have one bondmate survive the death of the other. This is especially true when applied to us."_

"_Because even if I live to be a hundred years old, our bond could still be considered young and if, God forbid, you die first, I'll still be alive."_

"_Exactly. We can still be as close any other bonded couple…"_

"_But without the consequence of dying if one of us dies," finished Dia. "And if my spark isn't strong enough to survive?"_

"_You've lived almost your entire life without it; your body can adapt to its loss. Besides, without a spark, the pain of losing a bondmate would hurt less," replied Starscream. "Must you really try to find problems with all my ideas?"_

"_Someone has to," she murmured, "I don't want you to regret this."_

"_I won't," he assured her, "Everything will be fine."_

**XXX**

Starscream died almost seventeen years later. He was blasted into ashes by Galvatron, while Dia and their youngest child, Celine, watched. Dia and her children managed to erase all trace of their existence and fled to Earth. Once there Dia and Celine got new identities and Blackshadow and Fallengrace kept themselves hidden from both humans and Autobots. Neither side could be trusted.

For the triplets, the next three years passed by quickly, but for Dia, it was painfully slow. She worked hard during those three years, doing all kinds of jobs in order to get her children what they needed. Dia was glad Starscream had taught them how to do basic repairs since she could barely use a blowtorch. Still, she worried about them; she didn't want them to get recruited into either the Autobot or Decepticon armies.

Her children seemed to be Dia's sole reason to keep living now, but now that Celine was going to start college and Blackshadow was perfecting the holoform (not to be confused with holograms) technology Starscream had started on, they didn't seem to need her anymore. Dia didn't mind this. She wanted them to be independent and it was only a matter of time before…

**XXX**

Dia sighed as she parked her van. Today she had to deliver twenty packages all over town. She didn't particularly like this job, but hey, she had to pay the bills somehow.

She got out of the van and got the package from the back. Dia walked up to the front door of the house, took a deep breath, and forced a smile on her face before knocking on the door.

If only Starscream could see her now…

A young woman, who looked about ten years younger than Dia, opened the door. "Yeah?," she asked.

"Hello, I have a package for a Mrs.-"

"There aren't any Mrs. here," interrupted the young woman rudely.

"My mistake. A Ms. Jessica Cruz," said Dia.

Oh yes, if only he saw her now.

"So I'm finally getting my boots, huh?"

"I suppose so, Ms. Cruz. Now would you please sign here?," asked Dia, as politely as she could.

"Fine," muttered Jessica as she snatched the clipboard from the delivery woman. As she signed it, Dia began coughing. When she finished, she looked at her hand.

It was covered in blood.

_Oh crap._

Dia's legs felt weak and she was starting to feel dizzy.

"Hey, you okay?," asked Jessica, "You don't look too good…"

Dia collapsed.

**XXX**

When Dia woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was in hospital room. The second thing she noticed was the silhouettes behind the curtain that separated her side of the room from her roommate.

"Well?," asked a familiar male voice, "What happened to our mother? What's wrong?"

It was Dia's eldest son, Blackshadow.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your mother's heart is failing," said the doctor.

"Why?," asked a female voice.

Her youngest child, Celine.

"I'm not sure," replied the doctor.

"How can you not be sure?," asked another female voice angrily.

Her second child, Fallengrace.

"Does your mother have a history of heart problems? Does her family?," asked the doctor, ignoring Fallengrace.

"No," answered Celine, "But she has been getting weaker for the past few years."

"Did anything happen a few years ago?"

"Our dad died," said Celine quietly.

Fallengrace flinched at the mention of her father. She hated talking about Starscream.

"I see. How did he die?"

"He was shot. Mom was devastated," said Celine.

"Had she been able to move on since then?"

"No," answered Blackshadow, "she took his death very hard."

"Is there any point to these questions? You're just opening old wounds," accused Fallengrace.

"Yes. I believe your mother may have broken heart syndrome," said the doctor.

"Are you kidding me?," asked Fallengrace, skeptically.

"Well, it's the only explanation and even that's far-fetched. Broken heart syndrome does not occur so long after the death of a spouse," said the doctor.

"Is there anything you can do?," asked Blackshadow.

"If it really is broken heart syndrome then we can have her talk with a counselor so she can finally begin to heal. But if it's not, I'm afraid she may eventually need to be hooked up to a machine in order to keep her heart beating."

Dia had enough of being quiet. "No machines," she said, loud enough to catch their attention.

The doctor pulled back the curtain. "What was that?"

"I said no machines and no counselors either," stated Dia.

"But you'll die if you don't let us help you," insisted the doctor.

"Doctor, the only reason I've been hanging on to life for so long was for the sake of my children. Now they're grown and don't need me anymore and I'm tired," said Dia.

The triplets looked at their mother sadly.

"Will you please give us some time alone, Doctor?," asked Blackshadow quietly.

The doctor looked a bit flustered, but nodded and left.

"Are you sure you want this, Mom?," asked Fallengrace.

Dia nodded.

"It will take a while before you die," murmured Blackshadow.

"I know."

Celine was crying. "It's going to be hard without you."

Dia smiled and said, "You'll do fine without me. All of you will."

"It doesn't make it easier," said Blackshadow.

**XXX**

Dia remained in the hospital and would stay until her death. Her children came everyday during visiting hours.

But every time at night, as she was falling asleep, she would feel someone hold her hand. She was always too tired to see who it was and assumed it was a kind nurse.

Everyday, she became weaker and weaker; eventually she couldn't even sit up on her own anymore.

Seeing their mother like this was almost too much for the triplets, but still they visited.

Dia now had difficulty staying up during the daytime and every time before she fell asleep, she felt someone caress her cheek and she could have sworn she heard someone say 'I love you'. She wrote it off as simply a part of her imagination.

Today was her last day, she felt it in her soul. Dia stared out the window, watching the beautiful dark blue winter sky. _If Starscream was alive_, she couldn't help but thought, _he would have loved this weather._

A tear rolled down her cheek. She felt someone wipe it off. It wasn't one of her children, they were sitting at her other side. A hand held hers.

For the first time in so long, Dia smiled.

Her heartbeat was slowing.

The triplets knew it was almost time. They all held on to Dia's free hand, afraid to let go.

Looking at the sky, the beautiful sky, Dia whispered her goodbyes. The grips on her hands grew tighter.

_I'm dying now,_ she thought, _you were wrong Starcream, I couldn't live without you. _

Dia took her last breath.

**

* * *

**A/N: If you liked, please review.


End file.
